Not applicable
Not applicable
Many placemats are available to the consumer, but this particular placemat is unique by being self-contained and by having the operational side remain unexposed by the unique folding process. Other placemats are packaged in bulk, making them inconvenient and unsanitary. Other placemats are on a roll like paper towels, this may eliminate some of the release paper, but the operational side is still exposed to the elements. A roll is also an inconvenient way to transport placemats. It is hard to put a roll of paper towels in a purse or diaper bag in order to travel with only a few placemat one must tear a few off the roll and that leaves the operational side exposed and the adhesive side will also be exposed and adhere to anything it touches lessening it""s effectiveness. Other placemats must be taken out of their original packaging and then carried to the place of use. The operational side of these types of placemats are exposed to the elements, therefore are not much more sanitary than the surface they are supposed to cover. Other placemat must be transported in their original package to avoid most exposure to the elements, but once taken from the original container they are immediately exposed. Carrying placemats in bulk takes up too much room in a purse or a diaper bag.
Small et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,052 have used patterned cellular sheets as placemats. Kaminstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,964 discloses a non-slip placemat using webbing instead of adhesive. Forman, et al., US Pat. No. 5,712,012 disposable placemat requires release paper, must be perforated to be torn to xe2x80x9cfitxe2x80x9d a tray table, and it""s on a roll.
Some placemats have some type of adhesive, but it is normally non-existent or maybe just a few strips. Other placemats with a few small strip of adhesive doesn""t deter a small child from pulling them off the surface they are suppose to be adhering to. Also, the adhesive used in other placemats requires release paper to expose the adhesive adding to waste and inconvenience. Other placemats with adhesive are made of pliable plastic and usually wrinkle and lose the shape intended. Other placemats of this type are not easy to place on a surface with little adhesive. Other placemats require release paper, which not only adds more waste, it makes the simple process of placing a placemat on a surface into a multi-step process. Other placemats with adhesive strips with release paper make it difficult to hold a small child and perform the actions required to place the placemat on the surface intended. This particular placemat has two small tabs that one pulls to easily pull the adhesive apart and open the placemat. Other placemats have no adhesive at all making it almost impossible to keep a child from moving it. Other placemats are no made of liquid-resistant material and when exposed to liquids tear easily rendering them useless. Other placemats made of plastic are waterproof so when placing food such as green beans, carrots, or any other food with liquid in it the placemat cannot absorb any of the moisture and leaves the placemat covered in liquid. And if a child spills a liquid the results are the same.
This individual, sanitary, liquid-resistant, disposable, adhesive sided, uniquely folded placemat solves many problems other placemats encounter. First, it is individual, making it easy to transport in a diaper bag, purse, or even a pocket (FIGS. 10 and 11). One or more of these placemats can be carried easily and conveniently. The unfolded placemat is approximately 11 inchesxc3x9717 inches, although sizes may vary. The folded version of this size is only 2xe2x85x9 inchesxc3x9711 inches (FIG. 10). Also, by being individual it can be easily distributed by restaurants, airlines, fast-food chains, etc. Secondly, this particular placemat is sanitary because the operational side is not exposed to the elements (FIG. 3). Next, this placemat is liquid-resistant, not waterproof, so it can handle small amounts of liquids consistently like those found with vegetables and fruits. Since it is liquid-resistant is will not tear easily when exposed to moisture. Next, it is disposable making it convenient and sanitary, no carrying a soiled placemats around in a diaper bag or purse. Next, it is adhesive sided, not just a few adhesive strips. This placemat has a Back Side that is approximately 75% adhesive (FIG. 2) making it difficult for a small child to pull off the surface it is adhering to. It is also made of a cellulosic material, preferably recycled paper, so it will not lose shape easily when unfolded. The release tabs (FIG. 2) make it easy to open the menu instead of tearing one off a roll and dealing with release paper to expose the adhesive. The adhesive of this particular placemat doesn""t require release paper so there is no extra effort or waste. Next, it is uniquely folded so that the operational side is unexposed to the elements. The adhesive doesn""t require release due to the unique folding adhesive on adhesive to adhere each fold (FIGS. 6 and 9). This placemat is uniquely folded so it can be transported individually and stay sanitary making it convenient and clean. This particular placemat is uniquely folded so if distributed by restaurants, airlines, fast-food chains, etc. it will remain sanitary since the operational side is unexposed. The exposed sides of this placemat can be use for advertising, directions, etc. (FIG. 10). The exposed sides are in itself the packaging to the placemat so shrink wrap or plastic covering is needed. No rolls or large containers are needed to transport this particular placemat. The Front Side may be use for advertising, menus, games or any type of drawings a small child may find attractive. The Front Side may also be blank allowing a small child to use any type of writing utensil to draw or color.